charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempus
Tempus, also known as the Devil's Sorcerer, was a powerful and respected Demonic Sorcerer with the ability to manipulate time. He answered directly to the Source of All Evil. History Helping Rodriguez Tempus was sent by the Source in 1999 to help the demon known as Rodriguez, to defeat the Charmed Ones. Every time Rodriguez failed to kill them and got vanquished, Tempus reset time, allowing Rodriguez to be resurrected and learn from his mistakes, giving him another chance. Tempus and Rodriguez were the only ones who knew about this, until Phoebe started having a strange sense of déjà vu and began to feel that they were in a time loop, which she theorised because of her power of premonition. Defeated by the Charmed Ones Rodriguez killed Andy Trudeau, and once the sisters figured out what had been happening, they cast a spell to accelerate time, therefore breaking the time loop and taking Tempus out of his time. Tempus, temporally defeated by the Charmed Ones, fled back to the Underworld and Rodriguez was vanquished by Prue telekinetically deflecting his energy ball."Déjà Vu All Over Again" 2001 In 2001, the Charmed Ones and Shax were exposed on live television. The sisters figured they needed to contact Tempus to reset time to before they were exposed, but none of them knew how. Their Whitelighter, Leo, decided to go to the Underworld, and ask Cole Turner to get the Source to contact Tempus, bearing in mind that exposure is still a problem for evil. When Cole asked the Source, he stated that Tempus was still weakened from his last encounter with the Charmed Ones, and doing so again could destroy him. But later the Source accepts their offer, after making a deal with Phoebe for her to stay in the Underworld, and had Tempus reset time."All Hell Breaks Loose" Book of Shadows TempusPage.jpg TempusEntry_2.jpg :Tempus :The Devil's Sorcerer :Manipulator of time :Serving only his will always, :always for evil's gain. :Remove him, remove him, :from the time he is in. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Flaming: A fire-based type of teleportation. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. ;Through the Hourglass * Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate the flow of time. Tempus used the sand of an hourglass to reverse time to trap Rodriquez and the sisters in a time loop. Notes and Trivia * Tempus is Latin for Time. * Tempus has never met the Charmed Ones in person. *Tempus is indirectly mentioned by Phoebe in "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" when the sisters encounter another time loop. * Although Tempus's power appears and is vital to the plot of "All Hell Breaks Loose", Tempus himself is only mentioned and never shown. * In "Desperate Housewitches", Dillon asked a Female Possessor Demon who she was trying to resurrect. One of his guesses was Tempus. * The Book of Shadows entry for Tempus has a typo. The entry reads "remove him from the time his in" instead of "he is in". Gallery 1x22-TempusGift.jpg 1x22-TempusTime.jpg 1x22-TempusNewspaperjpg.jpg 1x22-TempusRodriguezMeet.jpg Tempus and hourglass.jpg Chrono.gif 1x22-TempusSand.jpg 1x22-TempusReverseTime.jpg 1x22-Tempus.jpg 1x22-Tempus_Defeated.jpg TEMPUS.jpg Appearances Tempus appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demonic sorcerers Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Demons